Often equipment today, particularly electronic and telecommunications equipment requires the use of a great many cable connections. These connections typically require that some sort of terminal be plugged into a mating receptacle. The connections are generally closely packed making it difficult for a person to make the connections by hand. Conventional tools such as, for example, pliers and the like, are used to hold the terminal and to guide it to the receptacle. Depending on the environment, the tools are not configured to fit into the narrow spaces between the connection points. As such, even when using conventional tools, achieving reliable connections is difficult.
Accordingly, there exists a current need for a tool that provides a user with the ability to make the above-described connections with little difficulty. It is the general object of the present invention to provide a gripping tool that improves upon or overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with the prior art.